Before the World Ends
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: With the world coming to an end Sam finally gives into what he's been longing for. End of season 11 spoilers. Warnings inside.


Honestly, I just got bored when I wrote this. There's not real point. Just smut. Enjoy!

Warnings: Sex, fingerfucking, D/s undertones. Tell me if you see more and I'll add them. ^_^

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

A yawn slipped from Sam's lips as he attempted to find something on The Darkness. So far it seemed as if they were never going to find anything. Especially since he was basically the only person that seemed willing to fight anymore.

Well, there was one other person that wanted to fight, by the was the last person that Sam wanted to think about. Let alone deal with. They had too much of a dark history together for him to ever want to go down that rabbit hole again. At least that was the lie Sam was going to go with.

The last thing that the hunter wanted to admit was how drawn he felt to Lucifer whenever he walked into a room. Or how looking into those blue eyes made his dick stir with want. It didn't matter that they were different from before they were still all Lucifer.

None of that changed the warmth that spread through him whenever the fallen angel stood near him. It took all of his self-control not to fall against him and relish in something he knew he could never have. Oh how he wanted though.

Licking his lips Sam looked around the library making sure no one was around. It might not be the best thing for him to do, but he found that his thoughts didn't eat him alive if he allowed himself a little time to indulge in his fantasies.

Sam's heart raced as he pushed the book he was reading to the side and opened his pants. His dick was already hardening as his mind filled with images of Lucifer. It as a little odd thinking sexually about Castiel's body, but the only being he saw was the Devil.

His grip was firm when he took a hold of himself. As much as he loved taking his time and making love he wanted to be rough with Lucifer. He was probably the only being on the planet that Sam actually wanted to bow down to. That made a pretty sight if he did say so himself.

Groaning he let his eyes slip shut getting lost in the imagery. He loved the idea of having been forced onto his knees his mouth stuffed with Lucifer's hard dick. He'd choke at first, but the fallen angel wouldn't give up until Sam had control over his gag reflex.

Tears would be streaming down his face Lucifer's strong fingers carding through his hair tugging ever so gently. Filthy promises would drip like honey from Lucifer's lips drawing whimpers from Sam.

The hunter longer for someone to be able to take care of him that way. Lucifer could do that and so much more. He'd never have to want or wonder again. He could simply let the other man tell him what to do and then sit back and enjoy whatever happened.

His free hand traveled up his chest playing with his nipples through his shirt. It was enough to have a soft sigh come from him. His mind wondering to Lucifer biting at his chest and nipples until blood covered those beautiful lips. Sam would lean up and lick his blood away before sharing it with the fallen angel in a sloppy kiss.

The images flew past Sam's eyes causing him to moan loudly. His hand moved faster his hips lifting trying to get more. It wasn't enough though. It wasn't what he wanted from Lucifer. He needed ore if he wanted to get off anytime soon.

Standing up the hunter made his way through the bunker and to his bedroom as quickly as he could. Pushing the door closed behind him Sam stripped off his clothes and fell onto his bed. Grabbing the lube from his nightstand he moved onto his knees. Pouring the slick on his fingers he reached behind him and circled his hole.

Moaning loudly he pushed a finger into himself imagining what it would feel like if it was Lucifer. It would be rough and absolutely perfect. A second finger pushed into him and then a third. His body wasn't ready for them, but the pain just made his body sing.

Sam was so long in fucking himself that he didn't notice his door being pushed open. His moans grew louder his body bouncing on his finger. It still wasn't enough though. He pulled his fingers out reaching over to get the dildo that he had hidden only to stop when a hand ran over his ass.

Gasping he spun around ready to fight only to come face to face with those blue eyes he had been dreaming of. A dark smirk came to his lips as the door shut and locked itself. A strong hand gripped the back of Sam's neck dragging him into a kiss.

Lucifer easily took control pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth before biting at his lower lip. Gasping Sam's hands dug into his clothed back trying to pull the clothes off. He needed to feel the fallen angels skin against his own before he went insane.

"Eager, Sam?" Lucifer teased letting his coat and shirt be pulled off.

"Yes," the hunter responded not caring how desperate he sounded, "Please, Lucifer."

The blue eyes darkened as he took the rest of his clothes off. He climbed onto the bed and pushed Sam down. The fallen angel kissed and nipped at Sam's chest drawing a shuttered gasp from his lips his fingers gripping his bedspread tightly.

"Tell me, Sam," Lucifer spoke his tongue darting out to run over his nipple, "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Sam answered his back arching trying to feel more.

"Me? What was I doing? Oh, let me guess. I was fucking this beautiful ass of yours. Pounding into you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk properly the next day. You'd love that wouldn't you? Me using you."

Shutting his eyes tightly Sam's hips thrust up at the thought. It was exactly what he wanted. What he had wanted since he first met Lucifer. He had simply never let himself give in. Now there was a good chance that none of them were going to get out alive.

"Fuck me," Sam pleaded his eyes wide, "Please, Lucifer. Fuck me!"

Moving back Lucifer flipped Sam onto his stomach and forced his knees under him. A strong hand gripped the back of his neck keeping his face down against the bed. Letting his eyes shut Sam tried to keep his body still as a hand dipped between his cheeks.

"You stretched yourself so nicely for me," Lucifer complimented, "Good. I don't want to waste anymore time."

That was the only warning Sam got before Lucifer pushed his hard dick into him. He whimpered at the sudden stretch, but held still until he was fully in him. Lucifer stopped for a moment simply enjoying the tight heat before he pulled out.

The pace that he set was brutal, but all it did was make Sam want more. The bed rocked into the wall with every thrust almost drowning out the keens and gasps from the hunter. It was too much and not enough at the same time and he never wanted it to stop.

"Sam," Lucifer spoke out of breath, "You're perfect for this. For me. Want to keep you here forever. Touch you whenever I want. Hear you beg for me. Hear you scream. My. Name."

Lucifer thrust hard into Sam forcing silent screams from his lips. It was as if he was an instrument that only the fallen angel knew how to play. With every movement the hunter felt himself going higher than he had ever gone before.

"Come on, Sam," Lucifer ground out, "Come. Come for me."

"Lucifer!" Sam screamed his whole body tensing as his orgasm raced through him.

Falling boneless to the bed Sam laid there as the other being used his body to get off. It didn't take much before he was spilling into Sam's waiting body. Feeling the warmth spread through him Sam moaned softly loving the knowledge that he had been marked.

Lucifer rolled off him and laid on the other side of the bed trying to came his breathing. The sight brought a smile to Sam's lips as he moved to rest a hand on the sweat slicked chest not wanting to give up what was happening just yet.

"Stop thinking, Samuel," Lucifer chastised calmly, "There's not place for logic when the world is ending."


End file.
